


BillDip Drabbles (Love And Smut)

by HinataLawliet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Billdip Week, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataLawliet/pseuds/HinataLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Short BillDip Stories. Basically Bill messing with Dipper in more then one way. Wink Wink. Bill with his stupid shit eating grin and Dipper with his adorable uke like behavior. I just love messing with these two way too much. DISCLAIMER: Not My Characters. They Belong To Alex Hirsch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's My Body Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This Is My BillDip Drabbles. BillDip Is Love, BillDip Is Life, but we all know that already now don't we. huehuehuehuehuehue.

"Piiine Treee!!! Hey Piiine Treee!!!" Bill sang almost laughing at the young mystery hunter's grumble of disapproval, as he entered the boy's bedroom through his open window. The young boy was sitting on his bed writing in his Journal. Journal number four. It was one Bill had found out Dipper was working on to help record new findings that haven't been discovered yet. Clicking his tongue against his teeth at this unnerving sight he sat next to the boy.

 

"Who's body did you steal this time?" Dipper questioned, remembering the time the demon tricked him and stole his body.

 

"Tsk tsk Pine Tree. I never steal bodies." The dream demon informed, waving his index finger in front of the child's face. "I just make deals to get a hold of one."

 

"You mean tricking your victims into giving up their bodies." His Pine Tree interjected. "That's not a deal that's a con!" Bill sighed. Pine Tree obviously didn't realize that this body never had a soul to begin with.

 

"Its my body, Pine Tree."

 

The little boy stiffened from the demon's words. He glared at Bill. He obviously did not believe the now human looking boy. If it wasn't for that stupid nickname and the floating in the air. Dipper wouldn't have recognized the dream demon. His body was a nice caramel color with a beautiful shock of blonde hair. His eyes a hypnotizing honey brown that had an almost cat like appearance. He could have passed for an Egyptian foreigner if he had wanted to. His clothes however, were a normal yellow sweater and blue jeans. "I'm not lying Pine Tree its really mine.... and would you stop staring at me like that its making me feel weird." Bill didn't really understand it, but this feeling he had was nervousness. It made him feel uncomfortable the way the boy looked at him. As if the boy was silently judging his body, his looks, and even his clothes. Did Dipper find his body unsatisfactory? Was it not to his liking? Bill had already come to terms that his "like" for Dipper was more then what he had originally thought. At first he considered Dipper as a great Puppet to play with. Someone he could emotionally mess with to get his way or to amuse himself, but as two years passed he realized this feeling had changed. Which was why he went through all the trouble to get this meat suit with no soul.

 

"How?" Dipper demanded. "How can you have a body when you never had one to begin with? Just what kind of mind game are you trying to play here?" The fourteen year old seemed more annoyed then curious.

 

"I made a deal with a scientist. He makes me a meat suit artificially and I give him what he desires most in life. This body," Bill said slapping at his chest, "Never had a soul."

 

Dipper wasn't sure how to take this. In a way he was disgusted at the mere thought that a body could be created without a soul, but on the other hand he was impressed how much science had grown to help make things that life before could only be made by conventional ways.

 

"So its yours?"

 

"Yup."

 

"This isn't a lie."

 

"I have no reason to."

 

"You have no reason to tell me the truth either."

 

Bill was surprised. He did have a reason, but of course Dipper didn't know that. The young human boy didn't want to admit it, but he did find Bill's human appearance to be quite fetching. Of course Dipper wasn't one to fall for a person by looks alone. Personality played a bigger role to get his heart pumping. In fact, he already knew he was Pan-sexual since last year. Gender meant nothing to him. All that mattered was if that person's personality appealed to him. Bill moved closer to the fourteen year old. Enough to make him feel very off and slightly scared.

 

"Wh-wha-what?!" Dipper squeaked out loud.

 

"I have every reason to tell you the truth." Bill Cipher informed.

 

"That reason being?!" The young kid asked.

 

Bill had many battles with himself for falling for a human so easily as he did. Each time thinking he should torture the poor boy to rid himself of these feeling, but then deciding against it. If he did that and the feeling never left how would he be able to get the kid to like him back? He knew well enough humans would never fall for their own enemy. To answer Dipper's question Bill took the boy's face in his hands and forced his lips on his own. The kiss lasted only three seconds before he let the flabbergasted Pines go.

 

"Yyyou! You kissed me!" The boy squeaked. Dipper didn't understand what the heck was going on. He was sure Bill wasn't the type to fall in love or sexually assault somebody. Was this perhaps another trick? Bill got up from Dipper's bed and seemed to battle himself in his mind. As if he himself was unsure as to what he had just done. He was about to speak when he stopped himself and seemed to ponder in his mind again. Bill wanted to say that he desired to try being what humans called "lovers" but thought better of it. The look of confusion and fear on Dipper's face created a strange sensation throughout Bill's chest. Bill would soon realize that sensation to be fear. Specifically fear of rejection.

 

"It's my body and that's all there is to it Pine Tree... My body in which I can do whatever I please with it. Got that kid?!" He said those last words a little bit too harshly then he had intended and instantly regretted it. Dipper seemed to shake at his words and even though he enjoyed driving fear through people's hearts, Dipper had become one human he never wanted to bestow terror upon.

"Well I gotta go so cya later Pines." He uttered while exiting out the window. Leaving the astonished child to contemplate the events that just took place. The boy pondered so many reasons why Bill could have kissed him, but none of them seemed to fit. If Bill was trying to trick him again he would have stayed to persuade him into making some sort of deal with him. However, he left before one could be created so that was thrown on the "Can't Be" pile. Was he playing with him? No, it didn't seem that way so that couldn't be it either. Was it love? No that's silly! That idea is even less likely.

 

The image of Bill kissing him suddenly resurfaced and the young boy sighed heavily. A small blush appearing on the boy's smooth features. The kiss was nice. Granted it had been his first. Though he knew that a kiss couldn't feel nice unless an attraction is already there. So he must have some feelings for the dream demon. Though it was a small amount. He couldn't start falling for the demon just because of a stupid kiss. He'd only get hurt in the end.

 

"There's no way a demon could fall in love. Just what are you trying to pull?"


	2. New Nicknames New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill trys to come up with new nicknames, and Dipper's not liking it.... Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original BillDip Drabbles are on Wattpad, but I'm transferring them all to here.

"Dip-N-Dots!" The Dorito Demon shouted out.

 

"No no! Just quit it already!" Dipper yelled.

 

Apparently Bill had decided it would be funny to come up with a new nickname for Dipper. Since he seemed so "displeased" with his old one. Oh why did the poor child thought it a good idea to yell at the demon dorito about hating that stupid nickname?! Was it because he said it too often? No that's not it. It was the way he said it that drove him mad. "Piiine Treee Oh Piiine Treee!" He said it with a teasing slur. Such a taunting way that made him feel as if Bill Cipher was making fun of his masculinity. He was a growing boy! A man even! If he were to have a nickname it should be something manly like "Dig" or "Ty" or anything like that. But here Bill was making up nicknames that sounded even worse then the first!

 

"Oh I know! DipStick!" Laughed the flying yellow dorito.

 

"Ugh!" The young child faced-palmed his forehead. Just what had he gotten himself into? He shouldn't have tempted with the fates and let Bill have his way. After all, Bill was a hard demon to beat. Not even regular monsters would dare fight back to this dude. So why did Dipper do it? Not once, but three times. Perhaps he had a death wish? It was insane how Bill didn't seem to want to get revenge on the poor boy. Why didn't he? He could have many times. The only thing Bill seemed to do to him was tease him and taunt him everyday. Why didn't he enter his dreams to torture him? He could do that, but instead he resorted to menial tactics.

 

"Whats wrong Piiine Treee?!" He purred. "Are those nicknames not to your liking?" His eye slanted slightly, revealing just how long his eyelashes were. Dipper could feel his face heat up like a tomato along with his neck and shoulders. Even though he hated the demon. He knew he had a slight attraction to him. It was unnerving to know that he had such feelings. He wasn't the type to fall in love with someone for their looks. So he knew for a fact it was the demon's own personality that got him ticking. All the things he disliked about the demon was also all the things he loved. Like how Bill was so wild and conniving. He wished he could have that much confidence in himself like the demon had. How he hated the demon for everything he was and for everything that he couldn't be. He couldn't be wild. He was too assertive. He couldn't be conniving. It wasn't something he was good at. How he wished the demon would just leave him alone so he could go on with his already crazy life. "No. It's not. Okay? Just don't. Leave me alone." Dipper demanded. Dipper began walking off deeper into the forest in hopes to loose the floating yellow triangle. The trees began to get more closely packed together and darker as he went on. Just as he thought the yellow demon took the hint and left him alone in piece he appeared before him again.

 

"Ugh!" Dipper groaned angrily. "Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

 

"Why don't you stop thinking about me then?" The demon threw back. Dipper's eyes widened and his heart began to thud against his chest quite harshly.

 

"Whwhat?!" Dipper stuttered. His hands shaking as he spoke.

 

"I'm a dream demon, kid remember?" Bill re-informed him. "The type that works with the mind. Basically I can read your brain kid. Get the picture?"

Fear enveloped Dipper's body so tightly it felt as if the very air around him was constricting. Making it absolutely hard for him to breath. He wanted to run, but his legs couldn't move. He could feel himself hyperventilating as he took a step back from the demon that was Bill Cipher. He never wanted Bill to know. He hadn't even wondered what Bill would do to him if he ever found out.

 

"Yeesh kid, take it easy. Its not like I'm gonna kill ya for having feelings for me. Honestly, I'm flattered. To think a Pines family member could actually fall for me without me even trying to seduce them and trust me kid. I'm very persuasive, but you already knew that now didn't you Pine Tree?" Bill's eye smirked when he said that last part. Which, immediately brought out the anger in Dipper. He didn't even want to remember what Bill had done to him two years ago when he was twelve. Those memories only made him hate the demon more.

 

"Love me or hate me kid. Its still an obsession." Bill looked deeply into Dippers eyes. "Honestly, I've always liked you from the start and the more I watch you the more I'm intrigued. You could be the second human I could actually fall for."

Dipper's eyes flashed in confusion and curiosity. "Wait, second?"

 

Bill looked up as if he heard something and moved away from the still tiny child. "Well would ya look at the time! I gotta go Pine Tree! I'll be seeing you kid!" He called out and winked at the confused boy. "Oh and be safe!" With that, the demon left in a large mist of blue flames. He left the boy more confused with his emotions as ever and even more so with what he had said about him being the second. Truthfully, it didn't really matter. It already seemed Bill had some feelings towards him as well. Dipper smiled. Perhaps, Pine Tree wasn't such a bad nickname after all.


	3. Curse Words And Mouse Pads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a nasty habit.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. My future ones will be longer trust me.

Dipper had a nasty habit of cursing when he was angry. A vulgar thing he picked up while living with his Grunkle Stan every summer for five years. He would usually try to tone it down around Mabel, who was absolutely disgusted by such vile words. She called them unclogged toilet words. Something that needed to be flushed away immediately. One day he made the grave mistake of cursing when Bill Cipher decided to drop by.

 

"OH FUCK ME!" Dipper barked at the now frozen computer. He was trying to watch the episode of Monster Quest he had missed the day before when it decided to freeze on him. Out of no where Bill Cipher appeared by the doorway in human form and posed seductively with a perverted smirk on his face.

 

"Why Pine Tree, how forceful of you! Of course I will!" He laughed.

 

"Get the hell out of here!" Dipper shrieked, throwing the mouse pad at the demon's head. A dark blush forming on his face. Making a laughing Bill run from the room yelling, "Hitting that ass later tonight Piiiine Treee!"


	4. You Wrestle When I'm Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's being a lovable ass as usual and Dipper really has to be careful what he says around his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my most popular drabbles on Wattpad. Hope you Archivers love it.

Bill wanted to tease his lover Dipper this morning. It wasn't surprising, its how Bill showed his love. He did it in anyway possible just to piss his lover off. One day Bill had transformed Dipper into a female and attacked her like a dog in raging heat. Mind you it was against Dipper's wishes, but Bill had wanted to "Spice Up" their sex life by creating a new atmosphere. Meaning giving Dipper breasts. Little did Dipper know Bill had ulterior motives for turning him into a woman.

 

"You call Dipper Mommy and me Daddy!" Laughed Bill, to they're son Eli Pines Cipher and daughter Billy Pines Cipher. They were beautiful five year old twins. Yes. Bill had gotten Dipper pregnant. The demon wanted children to strengthen they're already dangerous tightrope relationship. Needless to say, Dipper had originally been absolutely angry at what Bill had done, but after a few days he had become accustomed to being a woman and being pregnant. It only made Dipper believe Bill was really serious in their relationship and that he shouldn't have anymore doubts about the demon. Which was what Bill wanted Dipper to think. He knew Dipper was doubting him, and at first he didn't mind, but after a year of actually being intimate with the adult it was starting to be a real pain in the ass. This wasn't a game anymore. He wanted Dipper to know that. That he wasn't playing with the boy's heart or trying to trick the boy and destroy his life. Honestly, Dipper was the only one who could make him somewhat sane.... but back to the present time.

 

"Tehee daddy, but why do we have to call other daddy, mommy?" Questioned Billy.

 

"Because other daddy gave birth to you two" Bill explained with a devilish smirk.

 

"What the hell Bill?!" Yelled a now pissed off Dipper. He had just walked into the room and overheard what Billy and Bill were talking about. He did not like the idea of being called mommy.

 

"Well, you are the female in the relationship after all." Bill winked.

 

"But I thought both daddy's were boys..." Eli thought out loud.

 

"We are." Dipper informed angrily.

 

"Only physically." Bill teased.

 

"I hate you..."

 

"That's not what you said last night."

 

"FUCK YOU!"

 

Bill gasped, smirking while he covered the kid's ears. "Not in front of the children!"

 

"What's fuck you?" Eli curiously asked. His face so innocently in wonder. He truly looked like Dipper, but with curly golden blonde hair. Thinking fast Bill replied, "Adult Wrestling."

 

"Oooh can I adult wrestle with my guy friend from school?" Billy wanted to know. Bill and Dipper's eyes widened in horror. Instantly Dipper replied, "You wrestle when I'm dead."


	5. NO ONE TOUCHES MY PINE TREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill looses it when Dipper is almost mortally wounded on one of his regular escapades in the forest and he struggles with the reality of his hidden feelings for the young human. Mabel understanding his feelings, informs him that he should be truthful to Dipper and let time decide on their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even bad boys gotta love. Especially this ancient dream demon.

Bill was in a blood thirsty rage. His fingers had deformed into long lengthy claws and his black pupil was now a dark glowing red. Blood splattered on his triangular body as he clawed at the smeegle like creature whom was on top of his Pine Tree. Screeching in pain the scrawny brownish green monster fumbled off the young teenager. Bill then swung his black claws at the smeegle's head ripping at the side of his skull causing the monster to cough up blood and meat from his mouth. Specifically, Dipper's blood... The smeegle's eyes enlarged when he finally realized the predicament he was in. His "Midnight meal" belonged to another monster much stronger then him. Enraged upon seeing the "fresh meat", Bill raised his long arms high and howled in fiery. His words striking fear into both Dipper and the scrawny Monster.

"No one touches my Pine Tree! NO ONE!" The last words were so demonic that it vibrated the bones inside the skinny creature.

"B-Bill?" The wounded teenager managed to say in a shaky breath. His eyes blurred from the pain and blood loss. Fortunately, he lost consciousness before he could witness Bill ripping the monster's head off and crushing it in his bare hands. The crushing sounds of the skull were not as gruesome as the sounds of the blood oozing out and splashing onto the cave floor. After the initial shock of seeing his Pine Tree in harms way the Dream Demon had literally lost all apathy for this demon or if it even had a family to take care of. His ragged breathing was the only sound in the cave as he floated over the unconscious boy. He hastily grabbed the young man and left the dark eerie cave. As he made his way back to Dipper's home he could hear the boy mutter incoherently as he spasms in pain. He had a horrible wound on his arm where the monster had taken a huge chunk of meat off. This is where most of the pain and blood loss is coming from and on his left leg a lesser wound was visibly seen. The poor boy must have been attacked there first and then was tackled to the ground where the monster proceeded to devour his love. Once home he instantly called Shooting Star to help see to the wounds on her brother. As soon as she stopped the bleeding and applied antibiotics she sewed the arm wound. It was just too deep a wound to leave alone. Her tears staining her cheeks as she carefully stitched him up. Once done she automatically gauzed the wounds. Bill hadn't just watched her work though. No he did more then just watch. He used his powers to help speed up the healing process in Pine Tree as well as numbing his nerves so that he wouldn't feel the needle as it pierced his skin. "What happened to my brother...?" Bill gaze was redirected at Mabel who had been so quiet when she sewed her brother. Now that she knew her brother was going to live her gaze had become so serious. "Who did this to him?" Smart girl. She knew automatically that it hadn't been Bill who harmed him. Even though he was covered in blood and gore she had no doubt in her mind the perpetrator was another monster altogether.

"How do you know I didn't do it?" The Dream Demon taunted, a deranged smile forming on his face as he stared at her. He had turned into his human form a few minutes before hand.

"Don't be absurd. That look on your face when you came in here and called for my help... Don't peg me for an idiot. I'm not twelve anymore."

Bill's smirk deflated and a scowl took its place. His hands clenching at Dipper's bed sheets. "You don't know anything." The dream demon hissed. That was a lie. He knew very well the human female knew many things. Dipper may be the brainiac of the two of them when it came to mysteries and mathematics, but when it came down to behavioral analysis Mabel was the master. She knew that Bill had been in love with Dipper for eight years. Whether he knew it or not, Mabel did. She never told Dipper though. He hated the demon and for good reasons to, but Mabel had always been one to easily forgive. He may have caused harm to them in the past, but not enough to actually kill them. The only one who tried that was Gideon, and that was someone she could never forgive.

Dipper stirred in his sleep and mumbled Bill's name. The demon instantly turned to face the boy and touched his forehead. Bill's brow creased in worry as his lips tightened. The boy remained in dreamland as he became lax once again.

"You were saying?" Mabel lightly taunted the demon. Bill glared harshly at Mabel. He wasn't the type to truly open up to people. After all he had no apathy period unless it was to mess with the mind's of others to get what he wanted. Empathy wasn't any easier to him either. Feelings weren't something he could understand. He knew he once had them many generations ago, but he honestly didn't remember how it felt to have them. He could see it on other's faces and instantly knew the emotion they were feeling. However, how it actually felt was a mystery to him. Changing the subject he informed Mabel on the events that had took place at the cave. Leaving out the things that he had said to the smeegle looking creature with pointed elf ears. He Didn't want to give Mabel any more satisfaction with her earlier deductions about his feelings.

"If its not love then why did you help him?" Shooting Star questioned.

"NO BETTER QUESTION! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Bill growled loudly. His eyes held such an angry pained expression. His teeth gritted together as his breath hitched in his throat. Why hadn't she been there with him? Weren't they the Mystery Twins? Why would she let him go off on his own knowing how persistent and reckless he is?! Mabel's eyes held regret and sadness. "I.... We had a fight earlier this morning... He up and left the house before I could even go after him." Her voice cracked and tears threatening to flow again. Bill sighed softly. "You two rarely fight... So it must have been something big. Wasn't it?" Shooting Star shook her head. "No it was for something stupid. He wanted to be mystery twins again after so long, but I just wanted to move on with my life. I just started class courses for the art institute and Dipper just... well he already finished his courses. He's a writer now, but he's still obsessed with discovering all the answers of the universe. I just wanted my own space...."

Bill let out an aggravated howl of disapproval. "Its just like him to get upset over something so stupid. That kid really is stubborn, persistent, and positively reckless." He crossed his arms together and gazed at the female twin. "I should get going. Thanks for patching him up." As he's about to get off the floor Mabel grabbed him by the arm. "No wait. Shouldn't you be here when he wakes up? You saved his life after all." Her eyes pleaded for him to stay. If only he set free his emotions from the chest he'd locked it in so many years ago, then he'd realize how much pain he was putting himself through. Teasing, hurting, and messing with Dipper's mind was Bill's way of showing his love, but it was also his way of distancing himself from Dipper. She knew as well as he did what his motives were. He wanted Dipper to hate him so he could keep him from getting tainted by his very hands, but at the same time he wanted to destroy Dipper's sanity and make him all his. To devour his, heart, soul, body, and mind. The very idea made him writhe with delight. To have created a monster to be by his side, but then the sane part of him that Dipper had unknowingly created kept him from completely breaking the kid.

"No I didn't save his life you did. All I did was kill a creature. I can only destroy remember? Anyway Pine Tree wouldn't want to see me when he wakes up." Bill informed.

"You have to tell him someday you know." Mabel said softly.

"There's nothing to tell" Bill hissed, his anger resurfacing.

"Thats just bull." Mabel roughly replied.

"I CAN'T OKAY! I JUST CAN'T!" Bill bellowed. "IF I COULD I WOULD, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FUCKING FEELING! I DON'T REMEMBER HOW TO FEEL OR EVEN IF WHAT I'M FEELING IS REAL! WHAT IF I TOLD HIM?! SO WHAT! He'd never forgive me nor trust me ever... and honestly I don't blame him. I don't even believe I trust myself to take care of him correctly." The last part he spoke so softly that Mabel almost didn't recognize it as his own voice.

"Bill...?" A shaky voice called out beside him. It was a male voice. Bill's heart thundered in his chest just from hearing Pine Tree's voice.

Dipper woke up around the time Mabel had said that he would have to tell him someday. "Tell me? Tell me what?" Dipper wondered to himself. Who was she talking to anyway? That's when he heard Bill's voice hissing at her. Oh crap that's right. Image's from earlier that night flashed through Dipper's head. Especially the image of a blood soaked menacing Bill. Then the demon's voice boomed angrily and the words he said practically stopped Dipper's heart. Was that a love confession he just heard? He needed to make sure. Calling out the demon's name Dipper tried turning his body. It pained him to do so, but he wanted to look Bill right in the eye.

"You...?" It was a lot harder to ask out loud then he had expected. So he said it inside his head knowing Bill would hear him. "You love me...?" Dipper's hatred for the demon was still visibly inside the boy, but right now he knew he'd be dead if it weren't for him. For that very reason the male twin felt indebted to the demon and if the demon truly loved him he'd give him a chance at winning his heart. Dipper looked him straight in the eye. Transferring all that information to him. Bill's hands shook in fear, anticipation, and excitement. All without realizing what those feeling meant. All he knew was that he finally had permission to grab what he desired and what he desired was the boy sitting on the bed.

"You know this means putting up with my insanity right?" The demon warned.

"If you know you're insane that means you have a shred of sanity inside you." Dipper informed, with a weak smirk lightly revealed on his facial features.

"You take that back DipStick!" Bill cried out. His face growing hot. The idea of him actually having sanity scared him. That would mean feeling remorse and regret for the many vile things he's done.

"Hmm. No I don't think I will." Dipper hummed. "After all, you did call me your Pine Tree." Dipper felt a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Mabel gasped pointing her finger at Bill while dramatically shaking it about. "You didn't tell me that small detail you darn triangle you!" Bill groaned in annoyance and face-palmed himself. With a flick of the wrist he instantly disappeared in a puff of ice blue fire. His last words echoing withing the twins old room. "See you later when your annoying sister isn't around."

"Heyyy people consider me a delight!" Mabel protested waving her arms about.

Dipper wondered if he'd regret giving the demon a chance or if he could actually fall for him. If he did would that be sinful? After all, Bill is a violent and insane demon, but if he could change him... No. Dipper was not about changing a person's personality and very being. No matter how messed up that person is. Changing someone into something you like better is just as bad, but what Dipper didn't know is he was already changing Bill just by being with him. It wasn't intentional. It was just Bill finally recovering what he had lost ages ago, apathy, empathy, and the sanity that was once his. Though he may have gained all that he didn't change personality wise. Which was fine with Dipper. He didn't want his boyfriend to change completely. Because if he did he'd loose the person who he had fallen in love with.

~FLASHBACK #1~

"The Names Bill Cipher! Nice To Meet Ya Pine Tree! Hehe."

"There's no way I'll let you get away with destroying my Grunkle Stan's mind you triangle jerk!"

"Sorry kid, I made a deal which I am aiming to finish! So no hard feelings aye?!"

~FLASHBACK #2~

"Ugh! I HATE YOU SOUND!" Dipper pounds at the keyboard. "Ugh I need to find something! Someone! To help me figure out this password!"

Blue flames appear suddenly out of nowhere and reveals Bill. "I think I might know a guy!"

~FLASHBACK #3~

"Deal!" Grabs Bill's hand as he ignites the blue flames "So what puppet do you want anyway...?"

"Oh.... Inny minny miney.... YOU!" Rips Dipper's soul out of his own body and enters it himself.

~FLASHBACK #4~

"I don't trust you Bill and I definitely don't like you! So what makes you think I'd make another deal with you?!"

"Yesh kid! You sure know how to keep a grudge! I'm just trying to help you out."

"More like "help yourself", there's no way I'd give you three years of my life just to save this mythical creature!"

"Whoa kid! That's harsh!"

"I'll save her on my own! I don't need your help!"

"You're awfully persistent Pine tree!"

~FLASHBACK #5~

"I can't decide whether you should live or die! Oh you'll probably go to heaven! Please don't hang your head and cry!" Bill sings, while hugging 15 year old Dipper.

"Get the hell off me Bill and stop singing that infernal song!"

"Awe you don't like it?"

"I HATE THAT SONG AND I HATE YOU! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

~FLASHBACK #6~

"Why do you always mess with me?! Don't you have other people to torture and ruin their life's?!

"I could and do, but you're much more fun to mess with Pine Tree!"

"Ugh!"

"You'll always be my favorite meat sack you know!" Bill laughs hysterically.

~Present Day~

Bill was in the kitchen cooking Swedish Meatballs as Dipper was thinking intently on the past. It was full of crazy, torturous, yet fond memories all at once. Many of them filled with Bill bothering him, or making him smile. He couldn't imagine a world without Bill in his life. The way he teased him, yet said the sweetest things at the same time. How, violent he could be in bed, but so gentle when they were just hanging out. He was so overprotective of him too. Once a girl tried flirting with him at the bar and Bill came out of nowhere grabbing hold of Dipper in a protective hug and gave the girl a death glare while hissing, "If you still want to keep that long tongue of yours, I suggest you walk away from my man right now."

Laughing at this memory he turned to look at his love who was now hunching down by the couch he was sitting on, just staring at him. "AHHHH!" Dipper yelled loudly. "BILL!!!"

"Interesting," Bill muttered cocking an eyebrow. "At that point in time you were absolutely pissed at what I had said to that infernal woman because you considered it too extreme, but now you're laughing about it as if it amuses you." Dipper smirked, not at all upset at the fact that Bill read his mind again. He had become accustomed to it by now, and it wasn't as if he was thinking anything perverted at the moment. So he was fine with the mind invasion. "Its funny now because it's in the past and ironically your possessive nature is quite a turn on for me. Especially right after that female left, you took me to a love hotel, ripped my clothes to shreds, and pounded my ass with your cock. All in all, a very good night for me."

Bill narrowed his eyes a bit and huffed. "I'm beginning to think you get me jealous on purpose." He crossed his arms defensively in attempt to hide his growing embarrassment. Though he was mostly aggravated and was clearly trying not to strangle the young man. Dipper laughed wholeheartedly and grinned at the demon. "When you act like that I feel loved." Bill dropped his arms in a state of shock.

"I thought I always showed you how much I love you..." Bill whispered dejectedly.

"You do." Dipper assured his lover. "I just love to mess with you. Just like you love to mess with me." A devious smirk adorned his face as he teased the demon. Bill smirked devilishly, leaning over to his lovers face, his pointer finger lifting his chin so that his gaze may meet his own. Just two centimeters away from there lips molding in union.

"You know, I might have killed that girl because of your silly game my love." Bill's lips grazed the younger man's lips, his eyes glowing an eerie gold. Dipper's eyes widen in horror. "Bill killing is wrong! I thought we agreed no killing unless our lives depend on it!" His human lover's forehead creased in worry. Bill laughed hauntingly, as he straddled the young man on the couch, his long fingers playfully traveling down from his shoulders to his chest. "My love knows no bounds. If she had merely touched you she would have suffered the consequences."

His lover held him close, clearly aroused by his partner's show of dominance. "Even so, its still wrong. Why must you always get so upset at anyone who touches me?"

Bill's eyes glowed menacingly as he nipped his little tree's neck, causing the man to suck in a breath. "Isn't it obvious my love?" He raked his nails down Pine Tree's sides as he spoke.

"No one touches my Pine Tree. NO ONE."


	6. A Puppet To Play With #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't give into you Bill!" Dipper forcefully informed. Bill laughed at the boy's defiance, to think he actually believed a mere fleshbag had what it took to fight off a demon. He stroked Dipper's chin with his thumb while humming softly. "Of course you will Pine Tree, you will be mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will definitely have a continuation

Bill had gotten the young 15 year old rapped up in his blue flame chain. If he had wanted to, he could have easily made the flames burn the boy. However, he had put Dipper in enough physical pain already. Now he wanted to toy with his mind. He already had him effectively caged in his chains. Bill knew he had already won the battle, now he wanted to win the war. This was going to be fun. Blood dribbled down the side of Dipper's swollen lips where Bill had punched him earlier. His cheek scratched up and bruised from the fall he had taken after the attack. His eyes held pure malice as he glared at the blonde demon. Bill knew how much Pine Tree detested him and it brought such joy to see how much of an obsession the young boy held for him. "Yes!" Bill thought to himself. "Only think of me! Only have eyes for me!" It was a sadistic way of thinking, but that's how Bill wanted it. He is a demon after all. Deriving pleasure from inflicting pain and suffering on others. Pine Tree had become an addiction to Bill. He loved to cause him pain the most then from anyone else. It was cruel he knew, but he honestly didn't care. He wanted Dipper to hate him. The more hate he had, the more obsessed Pine Tree would be at wanting to destroy him. Which meant he'd never think about anyone else. His only thought would be focused on the blonde haired demon.

"I won't give into you Bill!" Dipper forcefully informed, his hazel eyes practically glowing in rage. The idea of letting Bill play with his emotions again was just too much to take. Bill didn't love him! He only loved toying with him! To play with his mind, heart, and even his body! Which he did in more then one way and Dipper absolutely regretted it. In his weakened state he gave away what was most precious to him. His virginity, and when it was all over Bill again tried to destroy his family. Or better yet, just his great uncle Ford.

Bill laughed at the boy's defiance, to think he actually believed a mere fleshbag had what it took to fight off a demon. He stroked Dipper's chin with his thumb while humming softly. "Of course you will Pine Tree, you will be mine."

"Never!" Dipper whipped his face away from Bill's hand. He hated how much he loved the feeling of Bill's touch. He shouldn't want it. His brain gave him so many reasons not to, but his body wouldn't listen. Bill hearing the human's thoughts smirked and leaned over more so that his lips ever so lightly brushed against the teen's. "Are you sure never?" Dipper shuddered at the brief contact, feeling his lips begin to tingle with the desire for more. It sickened him to his stomach how much he wanted Bill to take him right then and there. This wasn't healthy at all. Their whole relationship is poison. "Yes?!... Of course!" He briefly doubted himself. The blonde demon narrowed his eyes. The cat like glare is almost hypnotic to look at and Dipper feared the worst was yet to come.

"There was a pause, never say never to me." Bill warned, his hand pulling on the chain and the flames tightened a bit more, causing the boy to gasp for air. Dipper reared his head in the opposite direction to avoid eye contact. His fear rising in volume. "Y-you can't tell me what to do Bill..." The dream demon smiled a smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Aww Pine Tree you just love playing hard to get!" His eyes glowed a brighter yellow as he smirked. Anger began to bubble up inside the boy once again. The fear now being replaced with rage. Did he really think he could just forgive him for almost killing his great uncle?! "Playing hard to get my ass! I have no feelings towards you, you psycho demon!" Bill laughed and leaned toward the boy's ear and whispered seductively, "That's not what you said last time Pine Tree." His breath teasing the boy's ear. Making the kid's spine tingle uncomfortably.

"Last time you clouded my judgement. I'm not a puppet to be pulled by the strings! I won't let you use me again!"

"You will be my puppet for as long as I want you to be." Bill cackled, stroking Dipper's cheek. "And if you refuse, well lets hope you love your sister enough not to." Hazel eyes widened in horror at the threat that was just ensued. Dipper's heart rate sped and he could feel bile in his stomach begin to rise. It was enough to not throw up on the blonde man's expensive looking coat. "You can't! Don't you dare hurt my sister!" The boy clenched his fists as he tried to calm his shaking. "Lets make a deal, I won't hurt your sister, if you let me have you whenever I want. You can't refuse me. If you do your sister won't live to see another day." Dipper was silent for awhile. Bill wasn't sure what was going through the kid's mind because for once it was as if nothing was inside it. An empty slate. Dipper didn't have to think. He already knew if Bill forced himself on him fighting would be futile. Dipper was strong, but not high level demon strong. He was only human after all. Without a word he grabbed the demon's hand and made the deal. Bill grinned in triumph, his eyes glistening while he licked his lips hungrily. "What a wise decision you've made kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I fucking hate you." Dipper groaned, displeased with himself for enjoying the raw feeling of Bill inside him.

"Fucking. I've never heard such truer words." Bill grinned, nipping Dipper's neck as he held him against the bedroom wall, his back to him, as he thrusted deeper inside the boy. He gasped out loud as his prostate was met with another one of Bill's deep thrusts, clenching around the demon's shaft in the process. Bill bit down on the boy's neck to cover his own moan that threatened to escape and in the process he heard Dipper's sharp intake of breath. "Bill you asshole!" Dipper cried out angrily. "Well I am fucking inside one." The demon mocked, his thrusts becoming more erratic at the sound of Pine Tree's moans. Dipper's body shook in pleasure as the demon thrusted inside his tight heat. He knew he was approaching the edge fast when he felt heat pooling inside his abdomen, but before he could get sweet release Bill swiftly pulled out of the teen and pushed him onto the bed. Crying out in surprise as his body hit the bed Dipper let out an angered cry. His head nearly missed hitting the beds mantel. Dipper wasn't into pain and Bill knew that. Yet, the look in Bill's eyes held sadistic promises. "Bill doesn't give a shit about what I care about." The boy thought angrily to himself. "He never did. I was just some puppet on the shelf and like an idiot I practically told him to choose me." Dipper knew what he wanted and he wasn't about to give the demon the satisfaction.

"Well?" The demon asked, enjoying the sight of Dipper strewn beautifully about his bed like a puppet without his master to work its strings. The boy twitched beneath him, the desire for release inevitable. Dipper's penis ached for it. Desired it, but to get it would be to further humiliate himself. "I'm waiting." The demon informed, tapping his bare fingers impatiently on his metal cane that he suddenly made appear out of thin air.

"For what?" Dipper spat angrily, instantly regretting it. The flashback of Bill threatening his sister if he refused to do what Bill wanted became fresh in his mind and he flinched, closing his eyes and waited for Bill to abuse him for defying his silent order. However, that never came, instead the demon let out an aggravated sigh. "Beg for me." He demanded, his voice filled with annoyance, his own dick throbbing from lack of attention. Dipper wanted to refuse. No way in hell would he ever beg, but the piercing gaze of the dream demon's cat like eyes held him in fear. Defying Bill would be punishable by death or worse, torture. The teen knew if he refused again it would not be taken lightly like before. Swallowing his pride Dipper reluctantly began to beg. "Bill please, just take me!" Tears beginning to escape him, no longer able to hold them back. This was humiliating. He was crying not just from fear, but from the throbbing pain of his member. That seeked undeniable attention. Against his better judgement Dipper grasped the demons arms while using his legs to rap around the demon's waist. Touching Bill without permission is a bad thing Dipper thought as soon as he did it. The boy beneath the man began to whimper fearfully. The demon's lips had twisted into a self-satisfied smirk. As if he were a cat that finally caught a pesky mouse for breakfast. Taking his hand he held it to Dipper's face, the boy automatically flinched in terror, thinking Bill would hurt him. However, instead he cradled his face and whispered in a husky voice, "Good little puppet." And slammed right back into the boy causing him to cry out and arch his back, his body felt several shocks of pleasure shooting within him and Bill not only enjoyed the site of his Pine Tree breaking at the seams, but at the raw feeling of being inside him. His own cock twitching heavily as he felt an abundance of heat raking through it. His hands gripped more tightly on the boy's slim hips as he banged him relentlessly. Dipper completely lost focus in his eyes, only seeing white as he felt shooting heat escape him. Screaming in pure ecstasy he came all over his chest and the blonde demon. Bill rammed him harder grunting as he released inside Pine Tree shamelessly. Which caused the poor human boy to spasm with another wave of pleasure. Breathing heavily, Bill's eyes tried to find focus from his sudden high. His eyes looked intently at the brown haired teen.

The boy was currently trying to even out his breathing, Clearly still on his high. Leaning down he kissed Pine Tree full on the lips. Which caused the young teen to gasp out loud, clearly not expecting it. After all, throughout the entire time they had sex he never kissed Dipper. Only the first time they had sex. However, the first time was undeniably a game. The first time was gentle and pleasant. Everything Bill wasn't and the second time was absolutely shameful. No kindness or love in it whatsoever. The boy leered at the demon who now laid beside him. His grin visible to the angered teen. "Don't kiss me like you care!" Dipper fumed, his voice cracking in the process. "Kissing is intimate. Something that we're not." Bill laughed uncontrollably at this piece of info which made Dipper even more enraged. How dare he laugh at him! Like he could ever understand human emotions!

"Kisses being intimate!" Bill laughed. "That's hilarious Pine Tree! Go on, say another!" His eyes practically sparkled in amusement. The boy could feel his eyes brimming with tears. It hurt to be played with in this way, but what hurt the most is that even though he hated Bill, his heart still ached for him. An unimaginable desire that he had no control over. Which only infuriated the boy more. How could he let himself-? But before he had the chance to think more Bill was kissing the fallen tears off of his cheeks. This was such a gentle gesture that it had the boy's mind reeling in confusion. The demon began to kiss him again, gentle at first, but more forceful when Dipper refused to kiss back. Forcing his way into his mouth, Bill suckled lightly on the boy's tongue making him whimper in pleasure. Bill was addicted to the sweet taste of Dipper, but his lips were the blonde's favorite desert. It was just as alluring as Pine Tree's moans. The first time he had them he couldn't stop. Only letting go when Dipper begged for air. He couldn't let his favorite desert die now could he? Everything about Dipper was alluring, but the demon had a job to do. He couldn't let himself have what he couldn't, yet temptation was a sin and Bill was a sinner. Kill Ford Pines. That was the mission assigned to him by the devil himself. No one must know all the secrets to the universe.

Dipper was Bill's little secret, not even the devil knew about him. If he did then he would surely have to kill him to. Something the demon would not be very pleased to do. Bill trailed light kisses on Dipper's jaw to his neck only stopping to suckle lightly on his pulse which created a moan that escaped the reddened lips of the teen. "S-stop it!" The boy tearfully cried out. His anger replaced with agonizing sadness."Don't kiss me like you care!" Cipher's eyes widened in shock as the boy began sobbing uncontrollably. Tears streaming down his face. "If you're gonna use me then use me like you just did before! Don't you ever kiss me like it means something when it doesn't!"

Tears. He's never seen him cry like this before. Not even once. Angry tears yes, but tears of anguish? Tears of pain? Never. Bill always loved to play. Even if it meant messing with a person's mind. Pine Tree was his favorite to mess with. He loved making Dipper angry. It was hilarious to see the boy fume. To see the beautiful flaming embers of light that ignited in his irises as he yelled at Bill. Which is why he played with him so much, but when he saw him crying that night. He felt something he never felt before in his entire life. Regret.


	7. NightStalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was decided. Bill and Dipper were going to spend the whole night watching random movies on tv. Flicking through the movie channels, Bill stumbled upon one called NightStalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My BillDip drabbles were forcefully removed on Wattpad... All those wonderful positive feedbacks... Gone... All gone. No one really comments on mine here so when people gave me feedback on Wattpad it kept me motivated. Now all I feel is lost and dead inside. It's like they took my child away from from me and I can never get it back...

It was decided. Bill and Dipper were going to spend the whole night watching random movies on tv. Flicking through the movie channels, Bill stumbled upon one called NightStalker. Intrigued by the movie's name he watched on. Dipper, having no choice in the matter because Bill kept the remote out of his arms reach and he was too lazy to move from his comfortable spot on his lover's shoulder. The dialogue was dreadfully dull and the acting was equally ghastly. Yet, at the same time you couldn't help, but wonder what would happen next. "Bill!" Dipper whined, clearly not enjoying the movie.

"Wait Dip, this seems boring, but at the same time I want to know what happens," Bill informed. "Lets keep watching."

Soon the mentally ill teen murders a couple in their own home. The husband's blood baths the kitchen floor. Bill's cat like eyes narrowed, analyzing the bloody scene on the screen. "That blood looks a lot like tempura paint..." and his human lover automatically agreed. The actor's 'thoughts' begin to speak once again as he starts to grab at the dead woman's waist, dragging her towards his pelvis.

"Satan says sex with the dead is-"

"Oh my God!" Bill's shocked voice booms overlapping the actor's sentence.

"Ahhh what the hell?!" Dipper screeched in disgust. "Change it! Change it!" His eyes wide and his hands covering his ears, looking at anything other then the tv set. His face a sickly green, clearly indicating that he would soon evacuate the room to get rid of the bile that was now bubbling inside his stomach.

"Welp, time shove jalapenos peppers in my eyes to burn that image out of my brain...... and I thought I was fucked up...."

A/N: The idea for this story was actually based on real events that happened with my dad and I. This dumb movie was so boring, but like the stupid idiot I was I told him to keep it on that channel because curiosity is my middle name and getting sick from it is my game. I literally freaked the hell out and yelled at him to change the channel. So yeah the things Bill said at the beginning and the thing Dipper said at the end were basically what I said to my dad... literary the worst night ever... but hey it inspired this Billdip fic so why not right?! Lol. Thanks for reading. \\[^_^]/ P.s. A Puppet To Play With #2 is in the making.


	8. A Puppet To Play With #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're right about that." He voiced aloud. The brunette's eyes widened, gasping from his lack of levity of the situation. "I'm selfish." He admitted. "I want to monopolize him, obtain complete control over his entire mind and body. I want him all to myself, even if it means using you as bait to get what I want." She studied his expression and the tone of his voice. He sounded honest. His voice tight from pain and frustration. "But its his fault! He made me feel this way! I never asked for this!" Something clicked. It finally hit Mabel like a lighting bolt to metal. "You're in love with my brother."

Jumbled thoughts and emotions swam through the the ancient demon's head, as he sat in his underground cave that he called home. Several torches on the rocky wall lit the entire room he now occupied. His bed lay in shambles from his restless sleep the night before. Having a human body to now take care of was a lot more difficult then he had expected it to be. The lack of sleep made it nearly impossible for him to move his body accordingly, yet his brain was still wide awake. He tried to get up to feed his silly human body, but failed miserably. Instead he met face first with the dirt ground beneath him. Dust filled his nostrils as he coughed. He growled, disgusted with himself. How could he let himself loose sleep over a stupid human?! Its not like he really cared for him right?! Right?! But that was all lies he made for himself. Lies to keep the truth hidden. That even he, a being of pure energy had a weakness. If this body were to die, it really wouldn't matter to him. He could just make another deal with the scientist who created this one. However, if he were to loose Dipper then he'd truly loose him. If he were to die then there was no way of getting him back. All humans die and descend to the after life. A place Bill can never enter for only humans souls are able to. Demon souls were not permitted entry. However, in some special cases there have been a few demons who were excepted into the holy sanctuary. A privilege Bill knew he'd never have.

That fateful night he saw Pine Tree sitting by the forest river bursting into tears because he felt unloved, unwanted, and neglected. It was enough to cause an uneasy feeling in the pit of Bill's stomach. So he had wiped away those tears staining the human's cheeks and soothed Dipper's heart with sweet honey filled words. The young boy was weary at first, but eventually caved into the demon's kind and loving words. Bill wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he wanted his little tree to be happy and seeing him this way made him feel strange things he didn't want to feel. The shinning glimmer in the boys eyes had become so stunning, that the demon had momentarily gotten lost in them and when he forced his eyes to look away they had somehow landed on the boys lips. Then one thing had led to another. Those lips, had then become an addicting drug for the ancient demon. Which, to Bill's annoyance made his job worse to complete. He knew Pine Tree would undoubtedly hate him for what he would do the very next day, but a jobs a job or so he told himself everyday of his life. He told himself he didn't need nor want that child. That it was just a one nights desire, but Dipper was Bill's desire. He knew he had fallen hard and he hated Pine Tree for it! How dare that mortal seduce him with his cuteness and innocence?! The more he thought about him the more insane he became. Make him my puppet and play him like a harp. Use him to my advantage and break him apart! Those thoughts had swam through his head like piranhas on a feeding frenzy. Why should he be the only one to suffer?! Yet, to his surprise Dipper had been suffering too. He didn't realize the strife he had caused the poor boy nor did he realize that breaking him would change him into someone else entirely. Stockholm Syndrome. He had over heard another demon talking about it while walking home last night, a gruesome smile on that wretched demons face. The other demons cheered their friend on accomplishing such a devious task. Bill wasn't one to change people. He was known for his mischief and underhanded deals. Sure he was also known for killing any lesser demons that opposed him, but he usually killed when Satan ordered him to. He wondered just how much he broke Dipper. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of a more submissive Pine Tree. He liked a challenge and someone giving in so easily bored him to no end. Also, the idea of Dipper being broken frightened him and it terrified him to realize how much he even cared. Now with the extra regret of his earlier actions the night before brought him much grief. He made the deal with Dipper, but he lost ever having his heart for himself. Just because you owned a dog didn't mean the dog will love or except you right? He knew Dipper would probably never love him. He was too sadistic and too problematic. He'd done so many terrible things that if Dipper ever found out, the boy would never look at him and undoubtedly fear the very sense of his touch.

"My my my, now vat do vee have here?" A snake like voice hissed out mischievously. Anger began to bubble up inside the demon as his golden irises flashed ruby red.

"You've entered my house without an invitation Serifina." Bill hissed. "I should burn you where you stand!"

"Ah ah ah." The snake demon sang, her bony pointer finger shaking back and forth. "Now vats rude. I vas just checking up on my favorite dream demon. It seems you get very cranky vhen you don't get proper rest." Serifina analyzed how disheveled Bill's clothes and hair looked. His eyes even had a darker undertone from missing out on his sleep. "Human resting habits are a nuisance." The blonde demon complained looking up at the green scaley demon from the dusty floor. "Us regular demons sleep as vell, but you vouldn't know that vould you?" Serifina informed. "Vell since you vere made from the manifestation of dreams itself you vouldn't. As long as people dream, you can't die nor loose that constant energy, but vithin that human body you possess you've actually gained weaknesses. How very interesting." Bill's irritation grew with each sentence. "Just what do you want Serifina?!" The female demon gracefully slithered to where Bill now sat on his knees, his eyes throwing invisible daggers as she came closer. "You've fallen for a human. It von't be long before other demons find out and use it against you." Cipher's eyes grew wide in surprise. Serifina laughed, her irises glowing lime green. "I'm vhat human's call the nosey neighbor next door, but don't vorry I von't tell a soul. I just vant my favorite dream demon to be safe on his toes from now on." Cipher eyed her wearly, not trusting her. After all, he couldn't read her mind like he could do others. She... was a special case. She couldn't dream. Thus, making it impossible to even enter her mind. Which, made him always on guard whenever she was near. Little did he know she was very interested in him in more ways then one. His abilities for one, intrigued her and his new appearance was quite the eye candy. Letting a beauty like that go to waist would be a real shame. "Truly I von't. I have no desire to give up such priceless information." She pressed on. "Also, your lack of sleep is obviously because you have regrets. I think you should apologize to vhat human of yours. I don't know vhat you did to him, but it is obviously affecting you as well." The blonde scoffed, clearly not liking being accused. Even if he was to blame. "Even if I did he wouldn't believe or except my apology."

"Doesn't hurt to try though now does it?" Serifina twiddled her thumbs while eyeing the nightmare demon.

Bill's eyes lay downcast to the floor. He felt his heart aching from the memory of Dipper's agonizing crys of pain. Pain that he had caused. Something he never wanted to do again. "I want to see his smile again. I want to be the reason he smiles, the reason his heart is beating hard against his chest, and the reason his blood boils." Bill revealed. The female demon grinned excitedly. "Well aren't you a needy demon! Well what are you waiting for?!" Truthfully, he was waiting for a miracle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabel noticed her brother wasn't acting like himself the past couple of weeks, but she had chose to ignore it. Believing her brother needed some space and that he would come to her when he was ready. After all, the last time they had a fight he had called her an annoying busybody who didn't know when to stop. She didn't want him to think she was on his case again, but it was getting to be too much. He was sinking further and further away from her each day. Sometimes even refusing to leave his bedroom, preferring to study in seclusion instead. This time, she didn't even care if he'd yelled at her, she was gonna make him talk.

"Dipper open this door right now!" Mabel pounded harshly on the door in front of her. "Go away." The monotone voice of her brother emitted through the dark wood that separated the two twins. The female twin huffed, ticked at her brother's refusal to unlock the door. "Please Dipper, you're scaring me... You're not talking to me anymore. Something's wrong and you're shutting me out." There was slight movement behind the door. A shifting weight, from on what she assumed to be her brother's bed. "Why do you even care...?" Her brother's haunting voice filled the air around her, seeping from the cracks of his wooden bedroom door. Her heart ached from her brother's pained voice. "I always care, you're my brother and I love you." She informed, her voice cracking slightly. "Hah!" Scoffed her brother. "Now that's a laugh! You don't care about anybody, but yourself!" His accusation was like a harsh slap to the face. Pained and angered at the same time, Mabel's hand flexed into a tight fist. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she grinds her teeth together, emitting a low growl from within her throat. Kicking the door down with the force she didn't even realize she possessed, Mabel marched right in, ignoring her newly found strength and grabbed the shirt collar of her shell shocked brother. His eyes widened in surprise, his mouth opened in the shape of an oh, as his sister began to yell at him.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE BUCKO! I WAITED PATIENTLY FOR MANY DAYS NOW FOR YOU TO FINALLY TELL ME WHATS BEEN GOING ON, BECAUSE THE LAST TIME I TRIED POKING AROUND IN YOUR BUSINESS YOU YELLED AT ME! SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW I AM LIKE BECAUSE I WAS ONLY DOING WHAT I WAS TOLD! WHICH WAS TOO LEAVE YOU TO DEAL WITH YOUR PROBLEMS ALONE, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?!" As soon as her yelling stilled and her breathing evened out, Dipper let out a shaky breath, his heart practically racing a mile per minute. His eyes scanning her own, searching for mercy. "I... don't remember... saying that..." his voice meek and horse from the lack of use these past few days. Mabel groaned, annoyed and infuriated, her light brown eyes narrowed as she furrowed her brow. "Six months ago, you yelled at me and said to stop trying to fix you up with girls and when I questioned your sexuality you freaked out and went mando crazy on me! I was so shocked I dropped the subject and decided to leave you alone!"

The brunette's eyes widened in realization. He had yelled at her back then. Seven months ago Mabel started going steady with her boyfriend Edmando (Not to be confused with Mermando) and she had made it her mission to set him up with as many blind dates in hopes of finding him a special someone. He remembered how infuriating each blind date had been. Each one either ending in total disaster or never happening at all because the girl would decide not to show up. Which only brought Dipper into more despair, because the young human boy wasn't sure if he truly even liked girls anymore. The only one he'd ever had a crush on was Wendy, and now when he saw her he felt nothing. So many years have passed since then and he couldn't get that feeling for a girl, like he had gotten for Wendy. His sister forcing him on dates didn't help either. So when she stopped altogether and didn't even seem to notice how much turmoil he was going through, he assumed that the only one that ever truly cared about him, never really cared at all. Grunkle Stan only seems to care about her, and even Great Uncle Ford seems to be avoiding him. He felt so alone. Their parents never understood him and ever since they died in that plane crash two years ago, he felt lost and confused. He felt so detached that he had wondered if perhaps he lost his ability to feel remorse. Maybe because he wasn't close to them to begin with, that it was much harder to feel sadness for their deaths.

"And lets not forget the time I walked in on you masturbating." Mabel awkwardly laughed, as her brother's face began to heat up with embarrassment at the memory. It had happened three years ago, when he was fourteen years old, his hormones raging with a vengeance as if he had done something cruel to it in a past life. He had yelled at her then too. "Please Dipper... what's wrong?" The young teen begged. Dipper looked up into his sister's pleading eyes and finally gave in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud slap, a piercing sting. A voice filled with rage, echoing within the dimly lit underground cave walls. "You monster! How dare you harass my brother!" The human woman's hand held up high, ready to strike again if need be as she continued to berate him. Bill didn't know how she found his home, but he had a pretty good hunch she found out the location from the help of the furry creatures within the forest. "Do you have any idea of the emotional pain you put him through?! I bet you do! I bet you find it hilarious don't you! Don't you?!" The blonde demon held his hand to his face, cradling it as he locked eyes with hers. His eyes shimmering gold, as he soothed his fresh wound. He eyed her silently, two minutes ticking by before his gaze began to take effect, her composer faltering as planned. Her anger disintegrating as he held her in place through his gaze alone. She fidgeted, unsure of what to do now. In all honesty, she had no plan for after yelling at him. "You... used him. You threatened to kill me if he disobeyed you. You're despicable..."

"You're right about that." He voiced aloud. The brunette's eyes widened, gasping from his lack of levity of the situation. "I'm selfish." He admitted. "I want to monopolize him, obtain complete control over his entire mind and body. I want him all to myself, even if it means using you as bait to get what I want." She studied his expression and the tone of his voice. He sounded honest. His voice tight from pain and frustration. "But its his fault! He made me feel this way! I never asked for this!" Something clicked. It finally hit Mabel like a lighting bolt to metal. "You're in love with my brother." It was a statement not a question. If it were true, it meant everything Bill had done, is because he blamed Dipper for the unknown feelings within his heart. "Bill... if you truly love my brother, then why would you try to kill our uncle?" Mabel demanded. Bill sighed softly, "It's complicated."

"I don't care how complicated you think it is, you owe it to me and Dipper. Lay it all on me, and I'll make the decision whether you deserve to even get near my brother again." Mabel realized that Bill was acting out of frustration and even though he's lived for so many generations, when it came to genuine love, he was still a child. He knew nothing of these strange, fragile feelings, and he blamed an innocent boy for his built up desires.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hot tears streamed down Dipper's face as he ran inside the forest, moonlight barely visible within the burly stacks of trees. The only noise were that of the wailing wind, like human screams. The shrieks of crickets had dispersed long ago, leaving the boy alone to his own devices. His sister had ran off that very morning to confront Bill, fearing the worst he begged her not to go, holding onto her for dear life, but she persisted. When he tried to stop her from leaving his room, she threw sleeping powder in his face, knocking him out cold. The sleep spell had lasted to seven thirty at night and his stubborn sister was no where to be seen, fearing the worst he sought after her, into the woods. His hair disheveled from the lack of brushing this morning, and greasy from neglect of showering, but he didn't care if any of the adorable mythical creatures caught him looking this way. If anything, they hid away at this time, staying clear of the monsters that claimed the forest at night. Loose branches whipped his arms as he ran through narrowed passageways, stinging him in the process. Thorns grabbing his clothes and tearing them as he went. The farther he kept going the more lost he became, he wasn't use to the forest at night, and the tears clouding his eyesight only further confused him. He stopped momentarily circling his surroundings in hopes of recognizing anything. Nothing. He had ventured into an unknown area, anything bad could live here, and would probably find him as an appetizing meal. Damn.

"Oh you poor thing," A disembodied voice filled the night's air. "Are you lost?" Dipper whipped around blindly, searching for the source of the voice. Emerging from the shadows, a young woman as white as snow, her features appearing human, However, it was obvious she was anything but human. If it wasn't the black as night eyes that practically screamed demon, then it was surely the horns on her head that gave it away instantly. The human gulped, shrinking back in fear. Doubt crossed his face, not sure what this woman's motive was. She laughed, a smile painted across her face, her silky raven hair practically dancing as she floated over to him. Her jagged bat like wings revealed as she came toward him gracefully. "Don't be afraid darling, I'm only a demon of pleasure. I can give you experiences you've never had." Her long fingers caressed his front, trailing down further with each word. Disgust crossed the others face, as he squirmed from her touch. "She's a Succubus!" The boy realized, his eyes widening in fear. She flashed him a wicked grin, her eyes glowing purple, replacing her original black eyes.

"Now don't be like that, that's rude to treat a lady with such disrespect." She tried grabbing the other this time, but he immediately backed away before she could get a hold of him. He didn't need to think twice. Fuck that! He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been posted sooner, but life distracted me and then when I did have free time, I was playing Dark Cloud2. So sue me, its not like I'm getting paid for this. P.s. I'll be working on the third and LAST part of, "A Puppet To Play With." After that I'll make different BillDip stories.


	9. A Puppet To Play With #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt her before he saw her. A sharp, gut wrenching pain as her claws dug deep inside him, tearing into his flesh. He howled in pain and doubled over, his blood already soaking his orange shirt. The boy could feel her gaze over him, the hem of her dark dress flapping in the soft breeze. Was he truly that weak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I was feeling really self-conscious about my writing lately, but I hope this update makes up for it.

He ran and ran until his legs could run no more. Sweat pouring down his skin, but his body did not waver. Even if Dipper couldn't run anymore, he'd fight her off as best he could. He wouldn't die without a fight, not when he knew for a fact this woman was nothing compared to Bill. He probably had a fighting chance, if he could just suck up the courage and face her. The brunette knew tidbits about her kind, but only enough to know her powers. He knew nothing about their weaknesses. Yet, Dipper was sure she had nothing on the blonde haired demon. He let his eyes focus on his surroundings, searching every nook and cranny in the dark in hopes to catch a glimpse of his pursuer. The she devil lurked within the shadows, waiting to catch her prey by surprise. It wasn't long before his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, finally able to catch a glimpse of her, in a shadowy embrace. Her movements swift and fluid, never betraying to even make the slightest of sounds. The female demon's laughter echoed within the trees, the human whipped his head around to find the source in which the sound originated. He felt her before he saw her. A sharp, gut wrenching pain as her claws dug deep inside him, tearing into his flesh. He howled in pain and doubled over, his blood already soaking his orange shirt. The boy could feel her gaze over him, the hem of her dark dress flapping in the soft breeze. Was he truly that weak?

Far beyond mortal sight, a pair of glowing lime green eyes peered at the scene before them. This they knew, was not good, and just like that the eyes vanished within the shadows.

"Now," she said, straddling him and pressing her weight into his hips. "Was that so hard?" The Succubus began blowing a light purple mist into his face. He tried not to breathe, but he hadn't stopped in time, the mist already entering his system.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the cave, Bill was conversing with Mabel, learning about the strange emotions he felt within himself. Having long since explained his mission and his torn feelings by betraying Dipper.

"If you want to gain his trust again, you'll really have to work for it."

"That's all fine and dandy,.. but that still doesn't help me to solve getting around my mission."

Mabel snorted, her arms crossing together while leaning back in the wooden chair. "Hey you asked me to help solve you Love Life problems, not your Mission problems!" Bill's eyes narrowed. He frowned, letting an aggravated sigh escape his lips. "I don't see how that's any differe-"

He stopped mid-sentence, the air around him much denser then before. His chest tightened, as if the muscles inside were at war with each other. Something was wrong. He could feel it. What it was though, he did not know. He could feel his whole body shake slightly, his heart pounding like a drum to match his shaking legs. Mabel called out his name, concern drawn on her face as she leaned forward to touch him. He barely registered her voice, nor did he feel her when she grabbed his shoulders in attempt to draw him out his turmoil state. It was only when she slapped the man, did he recall her presence. He tilted his head to face her, only realizing then that he was on bended knees. Just when did he fall? "Bill, what just happened?" Mabel asked Worriedly, her eyes searching his and her grip tightened on his arms. The male hadn't the slightest clue. Throughout his entire existence he had not once felt such a feeling like this. It was foreign to say the least. It was as if his entire insides were filled with anxiety and something more.

"I haven't got a clue!" Bill answered, his eyes wide in confusion.

"I could help vith that." A slippery voice interjected.

The both of them whipped their heads in the direction of the snake demon's voice. Fear enveloped Mabel, her body defensively shielding herself behind Bill. She did not know how this demon operated and the lack of knowledge filled her with dread.

"Serifina..." Bill said, his voice filled more with confusion then annoyance. "Just what is going on."

"Your lovers in trouble," She informed, "But it appears your body already knew that before you did." Bill's blood ran cold, his heart felt as if it dropped into his stomach. It must have. How else could he explain the heavy feeling inside it? No. No no no no no! Before either of the other two could say anything, Bill high-tailed it out of there. His thoughts only filled with despair as he feared the worst. What if he couldn't get there in time?! What if Dipper died?! Anger flickered inside the demon's rapidly beating heart, his hands twitching to rip something apart! He held a hankering for blood lust like he never felt before! He quickly scanned for Dipper's soul energy and what he discovered nearly shattered his heart. Bill could barley feel or see it, a dimly lit version of it's former self. It was as if his soul was being devoured...

DEVOURED?!

The anger inside him reach ten fold! He knew straight off the bat what was attacking his Pine Tree. Knowing that it was a filthy sex craving beast, only fueled the fire in his adrenaline raging blood. Not too far behind, Mabel followed suit, wind whipping her hair as she ran.

"Please still be alive!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nn GaAh!" Dipper cried out in agony, pain etched into his face. That harpy of a woman, whom had crawled on top of him and straddling his waist, was ripping at his clothes, skin tearing in the process. Each rock of her hips sending disgusting jolts into his groin, making him want to throw up. If only he could move, get away. Yet, that was highly improbable on his part. The fumes she bestowed upon him held him immobile. The brown haired boy cringed when she forced her lips on his. His eyes squeezing tight as he made a sound of disgust; Her lips tasted something foul. The feeling of the demon woman was more then just uncomfortably painful, but sickening to the stomach. Dipper could feel his soul being ripped from his body as she inhaled, its light blue mist transferring into her wretched vessel. He felt as if his every breath was being sucked out of him and strangling him to death, black dots invading his peripheral vision. It didn't help that he was bawling, tears impairing his ability to see. The dark haired female had unbuttoned his pants and already began to palm him through the fabric of his underwear, an irritated expression evident on her face. "Why aren't you getting hard?!" She growled. "Whats wrong with your infernal body?!" Her screech piercing the boy's ear drums, causing him to flinch. His heart stopped cold.

He moved...

If only a tiny bit, but it meant her sedation was wearing off!

Dipper inhaled sharply, summoned up all his available strength and; Slammed his fist into her face! The sudden impact sending her flying onto her back. Dipper got up on wobbling legs, his body feeling almost hollow, yet ironically as heavy as lead. He staggered three feet before her hand yanked him back, causing him to hit the ground face first.

"HOW DARE YOU WOUND MY FACE, YOU INSOLENT HUMAN BRAT?!"

She dragged him backwards toward her fuming face. Her snarl stretching her once unblemished features, now darkened and bruised. Her claws dug deep in his legs as she pulled. "Somebody please, help me." Dipper sobbed in his head. "Somebody! Anybody!"

"Bill." Dipper thought unconsciously.

"Bill." He thought again.

"BILL!" He caught himself crying out in a earth shattering scream.

A blur of gold emerged before them, the sound of cracking bones, and a piercing shriek filled the night air. The woman; No longer near Dipper, looked up in pain and anger, her growl deep and harsh. Bill took it in strides. A stoic demeanor adorned the demon as he waltzed over to the injured Succubus, his smile menacing. With a wave of his hand he cackles, smirking, his eyes held sinister intent. "Tell me child, just what do you think you're doing, hmm?"

The female glowered up at Bill, her clawed, right hand gripping her now, shattered left shoulder. "How dare you touch me you insolent demon male?!" She snarled. "This is my dinner, I claimed it! You have no right to interfere! Now leave!"

Bill's cackle was alarmingly dark and feral, his eyes glowing crimson. Dipper's heart raced, his body to shocked to move. His eyes darted back and forth to both parties in wonder. He had no doubt who would be left standing in the end and a part of him was glad it would be Bill, but the rational side of him knew that either way, he was fucked.

"Your claim? Your dinner?" Bill laughed psychotically. "You touched, what's mine! I don't take too kindly to that."

"Yours?!" Her eyes widened, confusion written on her face.

Bill roughly pulled up Dipper, whom was non too pleased about being lifted in such an aggressive manner. Twisting the boy around and lifting his shirt, only to reveal the Cipher symbol on his back. Dipper gasped, the demons hold was strong and possessive. "HE BEARS MY MARK!" He growled, glaring at the dark haired female. "HE BELONGS TO ME!" He took this chance to do a once over analysis of Dipper's wounded body. Gashes ran up every inch of his once healthy completion. His human's eyes swollen and puffy from tears. He felt himself enrage, his body ticking like a time bomb ready to explode at any moment, his composure waning. "Bill!" Called out a breathless voice behind them, breaking Bill's fogged up mind, if only slightly.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out in relieve, his heart filled up with joy. "Your okay!" Mabel frowned, her hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breath. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Then mentally kicking herself as she instantly remembered Bill's original threat to manipulate her brother. "Shooting Star, I need you to do me a huge favor and get Dipper out of here now!" Bill informed, "It's about to get pretty ugly in these woods, and I don't want him to witness how grotesque I can get."

"No!"

"What?!" Bill peered down at the boy in his arms.

"I'm not leaving without the rest of my soul." His voice strained with exhaustion, yet it held authority as he continued. "Besides, in my condition I can't go very far right now." Bill sighed, kissing the other's forehead, and placing him down. Mabel ran over to her twin, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her chest. Bill stalked over to the kneeling demon, his eyes revealed the blood lust inside. Oh how he'd enjoy these few minutes of mutilating her body. She squeaked, backing up fearfully as Bill approached her.

"Hey lovelies!" Bill announced, with his eyes still locked onto the succubus, "Since you're both planing on staying anyways, why don't you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!"

"No please!" The injured woman begged.

"I had no idea he was clai-"

He snatched her by the jaw, lifting the succubus up and slamming the back of her head against a tree. A sickening thump and a cry escaped the woman's mouth, gasping, as his expression darkened. "I've never liked your kind." He snarls. "Beating men up and sexually assaulting them, all the while injuring them for your own sick benefit!" Bill snaps her head over in the direction of his lover. "Does that look like good sex to you?!" He whirled her back around to face him, her head shaking in answer. "Not a very satisfied customer if I might add... You see, I don't like when others abuse my things, whether its an accident or not..." Bill continued, a sneer stretching across his face. "So you understand, why I'll have to kill you know."

Bloody curdling screams, filled the ears of anyone in the forest that night, as he ripped her wounded arm from it's socket, red liquid spurting in all directions. His other hand grasped her jaw and gave it a harsh yank, effectively dislocating it from her skull. Blood spewed, painting the ground red, her eyes pained as she clung to whatever life she had left. She extended her right arm, a gurgling sound escaped her as she trembled beneath the scrutinizing gaze of the man above her. His pupils still dilated with blood lust, as he licked his lips hungrily. Lifting his right leg and smashing it into her head as it connected to the bark of the tree behind her. To Dipper's disbelief and absolute horror, it erupted in a sickening crunch, red liquid splattering the earth floor. Mabel watched in grossed out horror and awe at the scene before her. He really didn't want anyone to harm her brother. The smell of iron and death filled Dipper's nostrils and he wretched from the stench, his hand covering his nose in hopes to block the lingering Oder. A blue mist exited the succubus body. Before it could escape back to it's rightful owner, Bill intercepted it. A jar materializing into his hand and snatching the soul of his lover inside it.

"Bill, what are you doing?!" Mabel demanded, getting up slightly, a nervous hitch in her voice. Bill turned to face them, his eyes still somewhat dilated, but the pulsing in his veins already dispersed. Dipper felt his fears coursing through veins. What if Bill intended to keep his soul as ransom for more unholy deals?

"I have a very fabulous idea, involving how to get the devil, off my back!" Bill fiddled with the bottle and smirked. "I'll present him with this, claim its Ford's, and then just like that you'll have it back!"

Mabel frowned, unconvinced. She anxiously griped her brother's shoulder, her stance unchanged. Probably because she didn't believe him, Dipper assumed. "What if he wants to keep it?" Dipper's head snapped up in surprise, not expecting that response at all. Had that really been the only thought that crossed her mind?! "Highly unlikely." Bill assures, his hands still fiddling with the jar, completely mesmerized by the purity of the soul's baby blue light. "He'll most likely order me to destroy it or let me keep it for my own pleasure." The twins gasp, impure thoughts spinning in their heads, Bill had to amend his previous statement. "Not in the perverted sense, but in the morbidly fun kind of way."

Dipper frowned, "That still doesn't sound very good on my part."

"Do you trust me?" Bill inquired.

"No."

"Well, do you trust your sister?"

"Of course!"

"Then trust her judgement."

"What?!"

The injured young man spun his head around to face his sister, a questioning gaze upon his face. She shrugged, smiling impishly. "I did say he had to prove himself to you, to gain back your trust." Dipper threw his arms up in exasperation, and groaned in response. "Mabel, why in the world would you say that to him?!" Mabel winced, biting her bottom lip in nervousness. She hadn't meant to upset her brother, but she'd have to explain her reasoning sooner or later. "Go now Bill, we'll wait back here for you." Nodding, the dream demon shimmered in a puff of bright golden specks.

"Okay Mabel." Her brother's gaze strong and demanding. "Spill."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shrieks and blood curdling screams, echoed deep within the depths of the Underworld. Before Bill, stood a large black throne with red trimming and in it, sat the demon who held all authority. The mist surrounding the men, kept them hidden from prying eyes of lesser demons lurking about. Despite popular belief, hell was in fact very cold, only certain sections of the Underworld held fire and blistering heat.

"And you're absolutely sure, he's dead?" Reiterated Satan, not absolutely convinced.

"I have his soul in this jar, what more proof do you need?" Bill inquired, in a stoic demeanor, but inside he was seething. Satan waved a clawed hand, his other on the arm rest, propping his chin up as he gazed below at the male dressed in gold. "His decomposing head for one. Plus, soul sucking isn't your style. Not to mention you're covered in fresh blood and the stench of death." Bill painted on a smile, a flicker of annoyance weaved its way inside him and he quickly contemplated whether or not he should tell half the truth. He was already digging his own grave, just claiming that the soul in his hand is Ford's. He decided it best not to completely lie all in one go, surrendering his pride just once more.

"He had a lovely chat with a succubus before I caught up to him." His smile strained against his cheeks. The devil smirked, "So I can assume you ripped it out of her body then?" Bill nodded, "I did." Satan shrugged, "I hate her kind, so I'll let this one slide." The blonde male bowed, his wind swept hair invading his vision as he did.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Tis nothing.... Now... about that soul.."

"I want to keep it." Bill finished quickly before the devil could say more.

"Oh?"

The red horned ruler quirked an eyebrow, a small smirk played across his lips. "And what for?" His eyes held a mischievous glint. Bill inwardly cursed himself. Had he been wrong after all? Had Mabel, been right to worry? If he loses possession of Dipper's soul now, its all over. He'd lose everything.

"A trophy, of course ." He thought up quickly. The devil was quiet for awhile. The silence deafening and only fueling Bill's fears. Confusing him as well, for even the screams in the Underworld had somehow dispersed in numbers.

"You may keep it." He said, finally breaking the silence and the screams once again ensued. 'What the hell?' Bill thought, confusion whirling through his mind. He decided it was best not to question it. He had to get back to Dipper as soon as possible. "I have no need for his soul anyway. It would have ended up somewhere, burning in the eternal flames of my lair." The devil thoughtfully brushed his fingers through his chin hair, the nails tugging at the knots. "You may leave." Turning his back to Satan, Bill began to head out toward the exit.

"Oh, but before you go, do not fail me again." Satan's voice lost all cheerfulness, and the dark threatening tone revealed itself once more. He'd only heard this tone once before, the first time he'd been 'graced' with that threatening tone, had been his first failed mission. After that, he made sure to always get the job done. No matter what the consequence was. "I'll let you off the hook for now, because you're very invaluable to me, but next time I do not want someone else prancing about and finishing your job for you. ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Crystal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bill said all that?" Dipper still couldn't process that Bill actually had real feelings for him. The thought practically overloaded his brain. Blood soaked into the sweater Mabel had tied around his stomach wound. Just how much time did they have, before Dipper would bleed out entirely? Dipper felt himself growing cold to the point he hardly felt the pain of his wounds. He didn't tell Mabel, for fear of worrying her more. "He doesn't know how to express his feelings. In fact, I don't even think he understands what he's feeling. He believed as long as you thought of him 24/7, it didn't matter what you felt for him, be it love or hate. He just wanted you to think of him, notice him, want him. Even if that want was purely sexual desire. He obviously believed you would never truly love or trust him again."

"He believed right."

"Dipper!"

"I'm sorry Mabel, but I'm having a hard time believing that a monster like that can even love!" Dipper yelled out exasperated, gritting his teeth while he tightly gripped his knees. He could feel the blood on them drying up, sticking to the hairs on his skin.

"I'm having trouble believing that myself..." The voice of the man in question rang out.

The twins whirled around to face him. Both caught off guard by his silent entrance. The young human man gulped, his heart rate quickening in fear. "I risked my whole existence for you, I wonder why..." He voice out loud, his eyes trailing the younger male below him, which made the other shiver in response. Getting down on bended knee the demon male, uncapped the bottle that held the other's soul. Dipper gasped, as his soul invaded his longs, filling him whole. The emptiness he felt, now long gone from the return of his spiritual essence. Unfortunately, the pain also reared its ugly head. Bill understanding this grasped the twins and teleported them both home. Once there, he ordered Mabel to retrieve the first aid kit while he numbed the pain using his flame. Tension seeped out of his muscles, a pleasant numbing sensation filled its place. Dipper's eyes trailing the other male as he in turn traced his hands over the infected areas. He hummed a tune as his flame danced around the brown haired human.

"Mabel forgives to easily..." Dipper said quietly while he gazed at the demon before him. "I've never found it easy though... I've always...-"

"Had trouble with it, yes I know." Bill finished for him. Before they could continue their discussion, Mabel returned with the first aid kit in hand.

"Don't you worry bro bro! Mabel has come to patch up your boo boos!"

Two weeks have passed since then and every night, much to Ford's disgust, Bill would check on the other's health. Making sure he was coming along smoothly. His tone of voice smug each time, but it held a certain feeling of concern, which went unnoticed by the human male. Bill's eyes revealed regret and sadness, whenever it lingered on the boys visible wounds and as always, went unnoticed by the clueless boy. He made sure to always keep a respectable distance between them as well. However, that didn't stop him from recklessly messing around with the shops items and making idiotic jokes. It became apparent to Dipper that perhaps it was all a facade, that Bill was only playing around with him for the fun of it. He didn't know that the blonde thought it was his fault that Dipper almost died that night. If only he had sucked up the courage to see him sooner. Then none of this would have happened. He watched over him each day to make up for everything. But most of all, he just wanted to be near him. To love someone, is to care about their well being more then your own. Bill knew that now and he'd do anything to make sure Dipper would always be safe. However, what Dipper really wanted, truly needed, was explanation, and a sincere apology.

"Bill." A determined voice called out from behind the blonde male. He turned around to face the young mystery lover. He smirked, crossing his arms and leaning on the wooden pillar outside the shack. "What a gift to be graced by your presence, my darling." He purred. "For what do I owe the pleasure?" The brown haired youth scoffed in annoyance, he was making it so hard to be nice to him right now. Dipper decided it was best to not beat around the bush. "You've told me so many lies and half truths since the first day I met you. You manipulated me, used me, and most of all... abused me! And like always you act all cool and familiar like everything is okay when its not!" His voice quivered out loud, his fists shaking. Bill quickly undid his crossed arms and took a step toward the other. Finally breaking the five inch distance, to only be rejected by Dipper, who immediately retreated back. 

"Dipper I-"

"No Bill, you listen hear!" Dipper cut him off. "You manipulated me into making a deal with you because I thought you really would kill my sister! Only to find out you never had any intention of hurting her in the first place! And then you do something good in your life and save me. And now you don't have the balls to own up to everything you've done and apologize?!"

"Dipper, I-I'm sorry... I-"

"Do you even love me?" He cut him off again, not seeming to catch the sincerity in the demon's tone.

"Yes of course I love you."

"Then why... Why did you do those horrible things to me? Please tell me Bill, because honestly I don't understand!" Choked out his little tree, sobbing uncontrollably. The male could clearly see the mental turmoil he'd put the poor boy through. He recalled how much fun it used to be to play with him like that. The chaos he'd caused to this entire family. Since when did it become a chore, A job he didn't want to do anymore?

"Because it's fun."

Dipper's heart plummeted, tears beginning to form in his eyes as they widened in astonishment. He spun around, getting ready to leave when the other's next sentence stopped him in his tracks.

"At least that's what I used to think, but not anymore. Dipper, you have to look at this in my perspective. I'm a demon who's always been looked at and feared. And I'm not gonna lie, I loved it! To me that was fun, and you know what, it still is! I have fun when I'm terrorizing people! I get a thrill from it! But with you, its always been different!"

"....... I don't understand." Dipper was facing him now, his eyes only focused on the demon before him. "How am I... different?"

This time Dipper didn't stop Bill from invading his personal space. Eyes closed and surrendering to Bill's touch, the other's hand caressing his cheek. "You get mad. Never really scared. At first I hated that. I used to think; how dare that weak and feeble human not fear me? The more I taunted you, the angrier you got." Bill chucked softly at the fond memory. "It came to be that I enjoyed our little game of cat and mouse. Our arguments sparking a fire within me. I got used to your strength and pride, your sparkling eyes filled with a burning flame. So that night when I witnessed your tears, learned of your pain, I couldn't stop my new found emotions from breaking through. I meant everything I said that night. I didn't lie when I said I love you. That night I let myself surrender to everything I had fought so hard to deny."

The human male looked up at him longingly, practically entranced, eyes tearing up ever so slightly by the sincerity of his words.

"I wasn't thinking straight when I forced you to make that deal." Bill went on, still feeling the need to explain, though he was sure Mabel informed most of this to Dipper already. "I was being selfish. I just wanted you all to myself."

Loud sobbing filled the ears of the man Bill oh so loves, hot tears roiling down his cheeks as he tried to rub them away with the palm of his hand, but failing miserably as a new wave of tears escaped his brown orbs.

"Dipper?"

Before Bill could say another word, the other male grabbed onto him, blubbering into the older man's golden vest. "You're. You're. Too much!" Dipper cried between sobs. "You know that, right?" Bill chuckled in response, the younger frowning when he did.

"And you're absolutely insensitive! I forgot to mention insensitive!" Dipper sniffed, whipping his head to the side, a bit miffed by his chuckles.

"Yup." Bill agreed with him, a Cheshire smile spreading across his face. "I can be insensitive, inconsiderate, selfish, and many more. But you still want me anyways."

Dipper gasped, eyes-wide, mouth agape and sputtering.

"What makes you think I want you?!"

"You should know me by now deary." Bill laughed. "I can witness many things in the Mindscape, with these eyes of mine, and I definitely caught you masturbating to my name countless of times." Dipper blushed fiercely, his eyes narrowing at the other man.

"Those were private moments, you jerk!"

"Then I think its best you don't moan out my name, while you're touching yourself..." Bill warned. "Because in doing so, I can hear you. The mark I placed on your back makes it so I can."

Dipper mulled over that fact for a few seconds. "What else can the mark do?"

"It warns me when you're in danger... which I just learned recently and it informs other's that you're my prop- I mean, my lover."

"Yeah you better say that!"

Bill laughed wholeheartedly, drawing Dipper in an embrace. He leaned down and captured his love's mouth with his own. His kiss long and passionate. The kiss becoming more heated the longer they stayed lip locked, only letting go when they both needed air.

"So" Dipper said, in between breaths. "What does this mean? Our we.. " his voice fading, unsure of what to call this strange relationship.

"Lovers, boyfriend, sickos, weirdos," Bill ran down the list. "It's all the same to me because we're all these things."

Dipper gasped. "I'm not a sicko!"

"Well you must be sick, if you want a guy who's made chairs out of the bones of his victims." He teased.

"Ugh gross, that's disgusting!" Dipper cringed, pulling away from his lover. "You've actually done that?!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Aaand now we're back to the usual." Dipper sighed. "I should have known you wouldn't stay serious for long. Remind me again why I love you so much."

"Because I'm fucking fabulous!"

"That's it I'm locking you out of the Shack tonight."

"Meh, I'll still find a way in."

And for the first time in months, a large smile spread across Dipper's face. His heart glowing in happiness. Perhaps love isn't like the fairy tales in the Disney movies. Maybe, it's more like the Grimm fairy tales in books.

But with a sweeter twist.


	10. WATTPAD DELETED MY STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internet is sh#!ty jerkwads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate feeling so empty inside

My BillDip drabbles were forcefully removed on Wattpad... All those wonderful positive feedbacks... Gone... All gone. No one really comments on mine here so when people gave me feedback on Wattpad it kept me motivated. Now all I feel is lost and dead inside. It's like they took my child away from from me and I can never get it back... 

But luckily, I still have it here on Archive. If I didn't, I might have been in more pain then I already am. Anyway I'm sorry for this lame update. I just felt I needed to get that off my chest. 

I have other works besides this one just in case any of you didn't know. So if you're wondering why I haven't been updating, it's because of that and life stuff.


	11. A Succubus Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait.... So you're telling me there are more then one type of Succubi?" Dipper gets a lesson in Succubus history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can either take this as a small continuation of "A Puppet To Play With" Or a whole different story all together. It's your choice. It's mostly about Bill filling Dipper with the knowledge of Succubi.

"Wait.... So you're telling me there are more then one type of Succubi?"

It's been two weeks since Dipper finally gave the infamous Bill Cipher a second chance. After almost being eaten alive (Sexually) by a Succubus in the woods and getting rescued by non other then Bill fucking Cipher himself; It brought about an unwilling feeling of hope and confusion for the demon in question. However, he couldn't get over the recent betrayal the demon had done to him not too long before. So instead of easily giving him a second chance; He pushed him away, glared at him in anger, and yelled at him. Until finally, he caved in. To the words that spilled like honey from Bill's mouth. To the weirdness that is Bill Cipher. And today, Dipper (After thinking of the recent past) suddenly became curious about the true nature and creation of Succubi.

"Yes and no."

"Okay now you're just confusing me..."

Bill laughs. His eyes glinting with mirth. "Well, originally there used to be only one type, but throughout the ever growing millennia they've evolved and changed." Dipper's eyes widened in innocent curiosity. His hands clenching in anticipation of learning the secrets that no other mortal knew. Not even Ford himself.

"Go On." The demon's lover begged.

"In the beginning, Succubi were woman who sold their soul to the devil to live a life with never ending beauty. They would never age. However, to do so meant they'd have to give up their bodies to men, their only means of food supply. Every night they would need to feed off an unsuspecting human male. Most Succubi did it to them in their sleep; Some men would wake up from the sudden stimulation in shock believing it to be a dream!" The demon's hand waved about dramatically to make his point.

"That's disgusting." Dipper said, scrunching his nose at the mere thought of it.

"I think it's kind of kinky." Bill grinned.

"Ugh, of course you would ya freak." The younger replied, smacking his lover's shoulder.

"Come on now love, ya know you wouldn't mind it if it were me doing ya in your sleep." Bill whispered in a husky voice in Dipper's ear, his gloved hands ghosting over his lover's thighs, causing the human to shiver in response. A slight whimper escaping the boy from Bill's sudden action. Bill chuckled at how easily he could effect his Pine Tree now. Before, it took more work to get him to react in such a lewd way. Mostly because of Dipper's stubborn nature. "See?" The demon laughed again. "Anything I do turns you on."

Dipper simply glared at the other in annoyance. A small blush adorning his cheeks as he did. "S-shut up you asshole!" 

"My such dirty language my dear little tree. I do believe I need to wash your mouth out with soap." The older teased. "Do it and I'll never forgive you." His lover warned. 

"Understood. Now, I'll proceed with my lesson." Bill informed, his eyes suddenly becoming serious. "Now in this decade many Succubus have learned to bestow their power to other females by sharing their blood with human woman. In doing so, a human woman can become a Succubus, but at a small price. A different price then the others." The blonde's tone of voice growing more serious then before. 

"What do you mean Bill? What's worse then giving up your body and soul?" Dipper couldn't fathom anything worse then that.

"Well it's not worse per say, but it's a lot harder for them then you think. See these types still have their soul. However, they still age. They can use magic to hide this fact, but they can never escape this hideous doom. Forever aging and forever craving. The worst gift ever if you ask me. Just imagine a walking, rotting corpse trying to jump your bones!"

"Gahh, Bill!!!! Thanks a lot for that mental image!" Dipper groaned.

"You're welcome!" The demon smirked. A Cheshire grin spreading across his caramel features.

"Now, would you like another lesson?"


	12. Hungry Like The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The wolf thought to himself, what a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I haven't been writing BillDip things in a long time, but I've been working on VLD fanfics lately. Also, sex scenes are still really hard for me. I try, but I still have a long way to go it seems. Anyway, this is something I wrote a long time ago, but never got around to posting it. I don't know if it's any good, but hopefully someone likes it.

"The wolf thought to himself, what a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful..."

It all started off as a small pleasant pressure, building up with each passing second. Whimpering, as a familiar heat coiled in his gut and pooled into his groin. The heat of something slick and wet wrapped around his shaft. His eyelids fluttering open just making out a figure hovering over his lower region, head bobbing up and down and taking in his cock deeply.

"BILL?!" The young human cried out in astonishment, his face flushed and eyes wide.

The blonde demon whom was currently groping Dipper's inner thighs looked up, his gaze locking on the now fully awake brunette. He moved up, removing his mouth from the other's erect shaft with a loud wet pop, licking his lips as he hummed in satisfaction.

"Hiya Pine Tree! Like your wake up call?!" A mischievous grin plastered on his face as he held back a silent laugh. A fierce blush made its way across Dipper's cheeks and to his now flaming ears. His entire body heating up from cheer embarrassment. He swiftly rose up from his bed, flinching slightly as his cock bobbed up, still very hard and begging for attention. "Bill what the actual fuck?!" The human yelled, his hands gripping the bed sheets in anger. His red shirt, the only cloth covering his body, pj shorts long since discarded somewhere on the floor. The blonde cackled maniacally, clearly amused at his boyfriend's embarrassment. "You should see your face!" He cried out, smacking his hands on his thighs. "It's hilarious!" He bellowed, his eyes filling with tears of enjoyment.

"Haha, very funny." The brunette's scowl told all. His brow furrowed, plump lips now pressed into a thin line. "Just what did you think you were doing?" Dipper crossed his arms, his shirt riding up slightly to reveal a sliver of the human's lean stomach. Bill felt himself shiver in desire. He smirked, eyes trailing up to meet his lover's hazelnut eyes. His lustful gaze causing Dipper to gasp at the intense hunger within them. "I came here to wake you up, but the tent in your pants was just too tempting." Bill answered honestly, crawling up atop the bed. Planting one hand on Dipper's chest and shoving him down, his legs straddling the other's half naked form. "What a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful. How I wish to eat you whole." Bill purred darkly, his hands slipping in Dipper's shirt and roaming the sensitive skin beneath. The brunette shuddered, his muscles tense with anticipation. 

How did this demon have such control over his body? It wasn't possible to be this turned on early in the morning could it? The young mystery hunter watched as the other stripped above him. His eyes trailing down Bill's lean muscles as he threw aside his yellow tailcoat and dress shirt. The bulge in his pants clearly visible. Bill caught his Pine Tree's gaze and gave him one of his best shit eating grins. "Like what you see, Pine Tree?" His lover looked up blushing a harsher shade of red. "Oh shut up and have your way with me already!" Dipper stubbornly grumbled, his body flushed and tense. His lower region glaringly stiff and angry from lack of acknowledgment. How he wished the other would touch him already...

"Nah ah ah." The other teased, his finger waging back and forth as he bended forward. His eyes burning with a fire so bright, the other thought he'd melt. "When you say it like that, you make it sound like you don't want it at all." He lifted himself up, the blonde's hand resting on his chin as he tilted his head to one side, eyes narrowing slightly in thought. His long dark eyelashes making his gaze look sultry and heated. "Perhaps I should leave you in this state, hmm?" He teased, a devilish grin painting his exotic features. The early sun rises light, landing on his tanned muscled chest. 

"Don't you fucking dare!" Dipper warned, glaring up at the dream demon. His teeth clenched and fist rumpling the navy blue bed sheets underneath his ass. Bill's lips spread into a toothy grin, "What's the magic words?" He taunted. 

"Fuck you!" Dipper growled.

"Actually, it's "Fuck Me" but I'll take that too."  

The shorter human beneath him grumbled in annoyance. "Just do me alre- Ah!" Before he could finish his sentence the older male grabbed ahold of his shaft and started pumping in slow rhythmic movements. Gently stroking the base of the cock. His thumb then rubbing over the head and putting the slightest bit of pressure on the slit. Dipper's eyes fell shut with a moan as he got lost in the rhythm of Bill's strokes. The dream demon manhandled the brunette a little, enjoying the other being pliant beneath him. Dipper's dick twitched frantically in his grasp, squirting pre cum into his lover's hand. Bill grinned delightfully as he went down on Dipper, mouth closing over the head of his cock as he took him in. He hummed, pleased, and started to move his head slowly at first, but quickly sped up the pace. Dipper bit back a moan as Bill sucked around the tip, rubbing his tongue around the sensitive flesh before moving back up to his faster pace. Just a little more and he'd explode. 

"Bill" Dipper whinned, dragging his name out longer then necessary, thrusting his hips and driving his cock deeper into the demon's throat, causing a groan to escape him. Bill removed himself from his Pine Trees cock and resumed using his hands, intently watching the human's expressions. Dipper writhed on his bed, hips bucking up, back arched. "I'm-I'm gonna cum!" The brunette's eyes clamped shut as he came all over his stomach and Bill's hand. The milky liquid coating the older ones fingers. He was still catching his breath when the door to his attic room opened with a loud creak, his sister bursting through the wooden door.

"Hey bro have you seen my-" she paused mid-sentence, eyes bugging out and coming to a screeching halt before twisting back around to exit the room in a rush. "Never mind I can go a day without glitter!" Slaming the door behind her, the two males could hear her yelling down the hall about wanting to wash her eyes out with Shampoo not caring that it'll burn, as long as she could get the image of her brother's dick out of her head.

Dipper had never felt so mortified in his entire life. "I can't believe that just happened!" he whined with his hands over his face. Bill full blowned out laughed, body shaking in mirth. "You forgot to lock your door! He cackled loudly. "Man, this day keeps getting better and better!" Dipper glowered at him, hazelnut eyes flashing in anger as he snarled at Bill. "How the hell was I supposed to know you'd be waking me up like that Bill!"

"But you liked it right?" The demon smiled wide, sharp fangs flashing from the sunlight filtering through the window. The brunette blushed softly, looking away from the other while pursing his lips. He did like it. He truly felt refreshed and slightly sated and--- If he could ignore the slight embarrassment of his twin sister walking in on them, then yes he could agree he most definitely had a great time.

But something felt slightly off....... Amiss, even. It's almost like....

"BILL YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" He hollered, throwing a pillow at his lover's face. "We had this exact conversation during our Succubus lesson last week!"

"I told ya, you'd enjoy it!" His lover cackled and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared in a burst of blue flames.


End file.
